twd_comicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Comic:Gute alte Zeit
Charaktere Familie Jones Atlanta Camp Überlebende Story Heft 1 Rick wird gemeinsam mit seinem Freund und Kollegen Shane zu einem Einsatz gerufen, bei dem sie eine Straßensperre errichten müssen. Es kommt zu einer Schießerei, bei der Rick schwer verletzt wird und ins Koma fällt. Einige Tage später erwacht er im Krankenhaus. Nachdem er um Hilfe gerufen hat, aber niemand reagierte, verlässt er sein Zimmer und findet ein verwüstetes Krankenhaus vor. Während der Erkundung kommt er zu der Cafeteria, die er öffnet. Vor ihm steht eine Vielzahl verletzter Menschen, die sich sofort in seine Richtung bewegen. Als einer der Verletzten an Rick heran tritt, kommt es zu einem Kampf, bei dem die beiden Kontrahenten eine Treppe herunter fallen. Rick kann aufstehen und das Krankenhaus durch einen Notausgang verlassen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus findet er ein Fahrrad neben einem stark verwesten, beinlosen Leichnam am Straßenrand liegen. Als er es aufnimmt, bewegt sich der Leichnam und greift nach ihm. Geschockt steigt Rick auf das Fahrrad und fährt zu sich nach Hause. Dort angekommen durchsucht er sein Haus, kann aber niemanden finden. Enttäuscht geht er zurück zum Vorgarten, als er plötzlich mit einer Schaufel nieder geschlagen wird. Nach einigen Stunden erwacht Rick und stellt fest, dass er sich in dem Haus seiner Nachbarn befindet. Zwei Unbekannte befinden sich bei ihm. Sie laden ihn ein, am Tisch platz zu nehmen und etwas zu essen. Morgan erzählt Rick, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, bis hin zu dem Schlag mit der Schaufel, den Rick von Morgans Sohn Duane abbekommen hat. Rick erfährt auch, dass Atlanta sicher sein soll, was ihn sehr beruhigt. Seine Schwiegereltern wohnen in der Stadt und er vermutet, dass seine Frau Lori und sein Sohn Carl dorthin gefahren und in Sicherheit sind. Bevor er nach Atlanta aufbricht, fährt er mit Morgan und Duane zu seinem Polizeirevier, um sich eine Uniform an zu ziehen und einen Seesack mit Waffen und Munition zu packen. Nachdem er Morgan einige Waffen überlassen hat, trennen sich ihre Wege und Rick fährt mit einem Streifenwagen los. Bevor er jedoch nach Atlanta aufbricht, fährt er zu dem Torso zurück, der neben dem Fahrad lag. Er zieht seine Waffe und erschießt das Wesen. Dabei rollen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht. Er steigt in sein Auto und fährt los. Heft 2 Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen an einer Tankstelle Treibstoff zu bekommen, ist er schließlich gezwungen sein Auto stehen zu lassen und zu Fuß weiter zu gehen. Als Rick an einem Farmerhaus vorbei kommt, macht er sich auf die Suche nach den Eigentümern. Nach kurzer Suche findet er die Leichen der Bewohner und muss sich übergeben. Auf der Suche nach Benzin entdeckt er einen Stall. Dort findet er schließlich ein Pferd und ein Beil. Nachdem Rick das Pferd gesattelt hat, reitet er nach Atlanta. Dort angekommen, muss er feststellen, dass die Stadt von Untoten überrannt wurde. Plötzlich bemerkt Rick, dass er von Zombies eingekesselt ist. Das Pferd scheut und wirft Rick ab. Dieser nimmt sein Beil und schlägt sich den Weg frei, während sich der Großteil der Untoten auf das Pferd stürzt und es zerfetzt. Jetzt zieht Rick auch seine Pistole und beginnt die Untoten mit Kopfschüssen zu erledigen. Er wird plötzlich von hinten an die Schulter gefasst. Ein asiatischer junger Mann bietet ihm Hilfe an, die Rick gerne annimmt. Gemeinsam klettern sie auf das Dach eines Hauses und können der Meute so entkommen. Glenn berichtet von einem Camp, in dem es sicher ist, also verlassen die beiden Männer die Stadt, indem sie über die einzelnen Dächer springen, bis sie am Stadtrand angekommen sind. Rick wird bewusst, dass er seine Familie nie wieder sehen wird. Glenn versucht ihn aufzumuntern, während sie zu dem genannten Camp gehen. Dort angekommen wird Rick mit einem lauten Schrei empfangen. Der Schrei stammt von seiner Frau Lori, die sofort auf ihn zu gelaufen kommt, gefolgt von ihrem Sohn Carl. Sie können gar nicht fassen, welches Glück sie haben. Heft 3 Shane kommt ebenfalls dazu, legt seinen Arm auf Ricks Schulter und freut sich ihn wieder zu sehen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Shane die Gruppe zusammen gebracht hat. Er führt Rick durchs Lager und stellt alle vor. Donna sorgt schließlich dafür, dass Rick und Lori etwas Zeit für sich haben. In der Nacht kommt Lori zu ihm ans Lagerfeuer geschlichen. Sie erklärt, dass Carl nicht mehr allein einschlafen kann und sie bei ihm wacht. Rick bemerkt, dass sie nur einen Wachposten haben, worauf hin Lori ihm sagt, dass sie maximal drei Untote zur gleichen Zeit am Camp hatten. Am nächsten Morgen geht Rick sich im Wohnwagen waschen. Dort trifft er auf Dale, der ihm rät auf Shane zu achten. Er deutet an, dass Shane sich eine Beziehung zu Lori wünscht. Lori, Donna und Carol wollen zum Fluss um dort ihre Wäsche zu waschen. Rick und Shane machen sich auf den Weg um im Wald jagen zu gehen. Dort angekommen entdecken sie im Unterholz einen Zombie, der an einem Reh frisst. Beide bleiben für den Untoten uninteressant und so entschließt sich Rick, den Zombie zu töten, bevor sie doch noch von ihm angegriffen werden. Plötzlich hören sie einen Schuss, der aus der Richtung des Camps kommt. Sofort machen sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Den Schuss hatte Allen abgegeben. Die Frauen waren auf den Weg vom Fluss zurück zum Camp, als ein Zombie auf sie aufmerksam wurde und ihnen gefolgt ist. Dieser griff sofort Donna an, die wie versteinert stehen blieb und somit die Schussbahn für Allen blockierte. Dale bekam dies mit und schaffte es noch rechtzeitig dem Untoten den Kopf mit einem Beil abzuschlagen. Auf die Erleichterung folgte ein erneuter Schreck, als sie sahen, dass der abgetrennte Kopf noch lebt. Allen erschoss den Kopf schließlich. Kaum das Rick und Shane im Camp angekommen sind, fällt Lori ihrem Mann um den Hals. Shane beobachtet die Beiden mit versteinerter Miene. Heft 4 Rick ist beunruhigt, dass ein Zombie im Camp aufgetaucht ist und sucht das Gespräch mit Shane. Er möchte das Camp verlassen und mit der Gruppe weiterziehen, doch sein Freund ist dagegen, da er täglich auf Rettung hofft. Rick gibt auf und entschließt sich am nächsten Tag nach Atlanta zurück zu kehren, um weitere Waffen und Munition zu besorgen. Er fragt Glenn, ob er ihn begleiten möchte, da er sich sehr gut in der Stadt auskennt. Glenn ist einverstanden und geht noch eine Karte suchen. Lori und Carl finden die Idee schlecht, dass Rick sich erneut in Gefahr begibt. Zum Abschied schenkt er seinem Sohn den Sheriffhut. Auf den Weg zur Stadt überlegt Rick, wie sie sich unbemerkt zwischen den Untoten bewegen können. Ihm kommt schließlich die Idee, dass sich die Zombies anhand des Geruchs erkennen. Sie suchen die Leiche, die er zuvor mit dem Beil erschlagen hat, zerstümmeln diese und reiben sich damit ein. Gemeinsam betreten sie die Stadt und testen ihre Tarnung an einem Untoten, der in einer Gasse sitzt. Unbemerkt von den Zombies gelangen sie zu dem Waffenladen von dem Jim berichtete, und brechen ein. Sie nehmen einen Einkaufswagen und füllen ihn mit verschiedenen Waffen und Munition. Kaum das sie den Laden verlassen haben, beginnt es zu regnen. Schnell wird ihnen bewusst, dass die Tarnung abgewaschen wird und so machen sie sich auf den Weg, um aus der Stadt zu gelangen. Die Untoten werden auf die beiden Lebenden aufmerksam und greifen sofort an. Es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem der Einkaufswagen umkippt und der Inhalt auf der Strasse landet. Hastig füllt Glenn den Wagen wieder, während Rick gegen die Zombies kämpft. Anschließend laufen sie los und schaffen es aus der Stadt zu gelangen. Außerhalb der Stadt kontrolliert Rick seinen Arm und stellt fest, dass der Zombie ihn nicht ins Fleisch gebissen hat. Er bittet Glenn inständig seiner Frau nichts von der knappen Situation in Atlanta zu erzählen. In der Zwischenzeit steht Lori im Regen und wartet auf ihren Mann, den Blick Richtung Atlanta gerichtet. Shane kommt zu ihr und bietet an, sie zu wärmen. Sie ist jedoch erbost und weist ihn zurück. Shane ist verunsichert und erinnert an die gemeinsame Nacht, die beiden hatten. Lori antwortet nur, dass dies damals ein großer Fehler war. Heft 5 Durch die große Anzahl von Waffen und Munition können die Campbewohner unter Anleitung von Rick und Shane ein Schießtraining absolvieren. Carl ist dabei so geschickt, dass Rick allen erklärt, dass sein Sohn fortan eine Waffe mit sich führen wird. Lori ist wütend, dass ihr Kind gegen ihren Willen eine Schusswaffe trägt. Später gehen Rick, Shane und Dale in den Wald, um Feuerholz zu schlagen. Rick bemerkt dabei, dass es kälter geworden ist. Shane springt sofort darauf an und schreit Rick an, dass die Gruppe die Kälte wegstecken kann und dass das Camp nicht verlegt wird. Daraufhin verlässt er die beiden mit einem Stapel Holz. Am Abend macht die Gruppe ein Lagerfeuer, über dem ein großes Stück Fleisch hängt, dass von Shane erlegt wurde. Während die Gruppe isst, erzählt jeder von seiner Vergangenheit und wie er zu dem Camp gestoßen ist, als sie plötzlich Amy schreien hören. Die Gruppe muss mit ansehen, wie Amy von einem Zombie in den Hals gebissen wird. Chaos bricht aus und der Kampf gegen weitere Untote, die das Camp erreicht haben, beginnt. Lori versucht Carl ins Wohnmobil zu bringen, doch sie werden angegriffen. Als sie ihre Waffen ziehen möchte, fällt sie ihr aus der Hand. Carl reagiert schnell genug und erschießt den Zombie mit seiner Waffe. Carol und Sophia werden im letzen Moment von Glenn gerettet, der einen Zombie, der sich vor die beiden stellt, erschießt. Allen stellt sich schützend vor seine Familie und erschießt jeden Zombie der ihnen zu nahe kommt. Nach dem Kampf beruhigt sich die Situation wieder. Andrea schießt ihrer toten Schwester Amy in den Kopf, da sie verhindern möchte, dass sie sich verwandelt. Lori bemerkt das Jim am Arm gebissen wurde. Dieser sieht die Verletzung allerdings nur als kleine Fleischwunde an. Heft 6 Nach der Beerdigung von Amy geht es Jim immer schlechter. Er bittet die anderen Bewohner ihn an den Stadtrand zu bringen, wo er in Ruhe sterben kann. Sein letzter Wunsch ist es, bei seiner Familie zu sein. Falls er zu einem Untoten wird, so hofft er, dass er dann in die Stadt geht, wo er nach seinen vielleicht ebenfalls verwandelten Verwandten zurückkehren kann. Die Anderen kommen seinem Wunsch nach und bringen ihn zum Stadtrand, wo sie ihn an einem Baum gelehnt zurück lassen. Rick sucht das Gespräch mit Shane, nachdem sie im Camp zurück gekommen sind. Dieser weist alle Schuld von sich und greift Rick an. Lori kommt sofort angelaufen als sie sieht, wie ihr Mann mit einem Faustschlag zu Boden geschlagen wird. Sie beschimpft Shane, der sich plötzlich als Außenseiter sieht. Er läuft in den Wald um Abstand zu gewinnen. Rick geht ihm hinter her um mit ihm ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen. Shane lässt sich aber nicht beruhigen und die Situation droht zu eskalieren, als Shane mit einem Gewehr auf Rick zielt. Dieser muss sich eine Menge Vorwürfe anhören, bevor er von Shane ins Visir genommen wird. Plötzlich ertönt ein Schuss und Shane bricht tödlich am Hals getroffen zusammen. Carl war den beiden Männern gefolgt und konnte es nicht zulassen, dass sein Vater erneut verletzt wird, also erschoss er Shane. Er fällt seinem Vater um den Hals und erklärt, wie schwierig es ist auf einen Menschen zu schießen. Rick bestätigt, dass es nie leicht sein darf jemanden zu töten. Verstorbene Charaktere Besonderheiten * Eine Seuche ist ausgebrochen * Rick findet ein Beil, das er von da an immer bei sich trägt * Rick findet seine Familie wieder * Der Kopf eines Zombies lebt weiter, nachdem er abgeschlagen wurde * Carl bekommt den Hut seines Vaters geschenkt * Rick und Glenn entdecken, dass die Zombies ihre Opfer am Geruch erkennen * Amy ist der erste Mensch innerhalb der Serie der von einem Zombie gebissen wurde * Carl hat seinen ersten Zombie und seinen ersten Menschen erschossen Cover der einzelnen Hefte Trivia * Von dem ersten Teil des ersten Heftes wurde ein Motion Comic erstellt: 100px * Im April 2012 haben Robert Kirkman und Chris Giarusso ihr neues Projekt vorgestellt: The Walking Dead for kids. Kurz darauf wurde die irritierte Gemeinschaft über den Gag aufgeklärt. Das Cover zu der "neuen" Serie: 50px * Am 14. November 2012 wurde bei ebay eine Erstauflage des Heft 1 für 10.100 $ versteigert 'Walking Dead' #1 Comic Book Sells for $10,000 on Ebay * Auf Seite 34, unteres Bild (Rick findet die Bewohner der Farm erschossen in einem Zimmer), kann man sehen, dass Rick ein Beil an seinem Gürtel hängen hat, obwohl er dieses erst auf Seite 35/36 in der Scheune findet * Die Hefte 1 bis 6 sind die Einzigen die von Tony Moore gezeichnet wurden * In einem Interview erklärt Tony Moore, dass Robert Kirkman die Ansicht vieler Amerikaner vertritt, starke Gewaltszenen zu tolerieren, aber pornografische Inhalte zu vermeiden. Er teilt diese Ansicht nicht und hat deshalb unter anderem den weiblichen stark verwesten Zombie neben dem Fahrrad mit entblößter Brust gezeichnet.